My Hero
by goldleaves
Summary: SamxBella. OneShot / Bella found that she was safe, and loved and welcome in his arms - a feeling that she never got with Edward/ Imprint Story


**My Hero**

* * *

_I'm gonna wake up, yes and no  
I'm gonna kiss some part of  
I'm gonna keep this secret  
I'm gonna close my body now_

__

I guess, die another day  
I guess, die another day  
I guess, die another day  
I guess, die another day

_I guess I'll die another day  
(Another day)  
I guess I'll die another day  
(Another day)  
I guess I'll die another day  
(Another day)  
I guess I'll die another day  
_

_'Die Another Day' ~ Madonna_

* * *

She ran through the forests, her dark hair floating around her and her breath making small white spots to appear in the icy air around her. Her running brushing against the thick trees, and leaving large pots of destroyed and disrupted snow behind her, just aiding the red-headed vampire running after her.

Victoria.

"Round and round the mulberry bush, the monkey and the weasel, the monkey stopped to pull up his socks, POP! goes the weasel" Victoria sang while running after her - as Bella whipped her head around she saw that she was skipping.

Skipping!

"I'm going to get you Bella, nothing can stop me - now that your precious Edward is gone, da da dun da dun dun dun dun, dun dun da da dun dun - la la laaaaa la la la la la laaaaaaaa le lahhh"

She ran faster, heading towards the cliffs, a stitch appearing in her side,

"Oh Bella - where are you?" came the sickenly sweet sarcastic voice from behind her, she was trapped now - cornered. She turned and saw that Victoria was behind her, grinning - an evil smile upon her face,

"There you are Bella, I was missing you - and though I would love to play more, I am so delightfully ... " she paused to sniff the air more, "hungry" and then she lunged.

Bella tensed but then suddenly she saw a black flash and she felt Victoria's hand just missing her head, causing her to fall off the cliff into the freezing and choppy waters below.

She could see her hair floating in the water behind her, the very water itself was dark green and blue and so very cold, she tried to reach the surface but the currents were too strong, pulling her further under the water. She was losing breath and there were dark spots appearing in front of her eyes until suddenly she felt someone, or something, grab her shirt and she was being towed back to the surface where she emerged with a gasp, looking around to see that what was holding her was in fact a huge black wolf.

A huge black wolf that was now swimming her to the beach, A huge black wolf that had just saved her life twice - from Victoria and from drowning, as she lay on the cold beach, next to the huge wolf it nuzzled her hand, in an attempt to get her attention,

"Yes?" It stood and began to gesture into the forest,

"You want me to follow you?" It merely nodded and began to walk, slowly away from her. She stood and followed it, one hand twisted within it's long black, and incredibly wet fur.

Soon the saw a medium sized house with in the woods, which looked to be made entirely of logs, the wolf walked up the porch stairs and budged to door open with it's nose, showing her with a look that everything was okay, and so she sat on one of the large brown leather couches and waited as the wolf walked into the kitchen and as a moment later a half-naked man walked out, his black hair wet and his large toned chest glistening with water.

He only wore a pair of jeans and in his hands he held a large checked button-up shirt,

"You can change into this if you want? I don't have many clothes at all, sorry"

"It's all right, thanks" she stood and lightly took the shirt from his hands, ignoring the way his high temperature made her feel safe and at home and so extremely cold. She then walked down the hall a bit, until she found an open door, which was a bathroom, and closing the door behind her she changed.

Returning later, with her wet clothes in her hands, she tried to pull down the shirt even more, because though it was very large on her, it still felt very revealing. He took the clothes from her and placed them in a dryer, as she settled on the couch once more.

"Are you okay? - did she hurt you?"

"I'm fine, she didn't get me - thanks to you, I'm just cold" he nodded and stood reaching into a basket full of clean clothes that was in the corner and pulling out a pair of large woollen socks. He knelt in front of her and moved her legs one at a time, slowly and skilfully pulling the socks up her legs, their eyes connected in such a way that it seemed that he was looking into her very soul, once both socks were on her legs, reaching her knees he moved to sit behind her, allowing her to lean on his chest and absorb some of his body heat,

"I'm Sam Uley, by the way"

"Bella Swan"

"I know"

"What?" she asked turning her head to look up at him,

"I found you - that night ... in the forest ..."

"Oh - so you're a wolf?"

"Yeah, me and a few others"

"Cool"

"You're not surprised?"

"I used to hang around with Vampires"

"Oh, right - well if he ever comes around here again, I will kill him, no-one deserves to be hurt like that, especially not you"

"What's so special about me?"

"You're my Imprint - I'm your mate, I would do anything just to make sure that you were happy, he took your happiness away, that's not fair and he should pay for that"

"Please don't hurt him"

"Why not? - do you still love him?"

"No, I think that if I had really loved him, I would not be with you here, now - but he means a lot to me" She could feel the growling vibrations in his chest as he grew jealous that she still cared for the blood-sucker who had hurt her so much, but his thoughts were distracted as he felt her hand on his cheek, and he looked down to her eyes and she smiled,

"I think it's sweet that you're jealous - but there's no need to be, he means a lot to me, but I would never swap him for you, you make me feel safe and at home and at peace and loved and he never did, and though I've only just met you - I would never give you up for the world."

"I love you Bella"

"I love you Sam, my hero"


End file.
